


Future King of Gotham

by Pengi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Jeremiah left Bruce a gift





	Future King of Gotham

"What have you done to me?"

He came to Arkham straight from the hospital. He felt ill for months now, couldn't hold down food in the mornings and somehow started to gain weight. When Alfred insisted he see the doctor Bruce expected anything but this.

Bruce trusted Jeremiah, back when he thought he was nothing like his brother. They worked together. Laughed together. Celebrated small victories and flirted with each other. Jeremiah was a breath of fresh air to him. So smart, galant, gentle. Bruce fell in love and thought he found someone real.

It was all fake. Jeremiah used him to turn Gotham's future into its downfall. When they locked Jeremiah in Arkham Bruce felt no remorse, just anger. At himself, for believing the lie and blindly giving himself to this monster and at Jeremiah for breaking his heart.

"Oh, I gave you a family. Isn't it what you always wanted? With a little help from your friend Ra's and a small something in your drink we created new life. Don't worry, it's completely harmless. In about 6 month you will give birth to our son. Just think, your money and my good looks? The kid will be unstoppable." 

So it was as he thought. Jeremiah changed his body, seduced him and got him pregnant. But why? Just so he could manipulate Bruce Wayne? Not happening.

"I won't do that. I will never play by your rules."

"Don't tell me you will kill this child? Your child? He's half you. He's also a part of your parents. I can even let you name him Thomas. Little Thomas Wayne."

"Stop."

He couldn't... Bruce wrapped his hand protectively around his stomach. It's just an instinct, he tried to tell himself. I don't want this. I never agreed to this. But Jeremiah was right. He will never kill a child. His child. The reality of it just hit him. On his way here he hoped that it's all some kind of a joke. Jeremiah was quite the joker. But now in his bleak eyes Bruce saw no hint of mischief. Just smug satisfaction.

"You will love him as much as you loved me. You did love me, didn't you? When you spread your legs for me. When you gave me your virginity. When you moaned and begged for more. I know that you love me still. Some part of you does. And our son will love me too."

No! He doesn't love this psychopath. And Bruce will make sure that his son grows up not knowing who his other father is. His child will grow up different, better. 

"You will never see him! And after today you will never see me again."

"I will. I promise you, Bruce. We will be one big happy family. You, me and the baby. I wonder what color will his eyes be? If they're brown I will lay down half of Gotham at his feet as a birthday present. If they're blue I will kill half of Gotham in his name. And if they're green I will give you another gift. A daughter this time. Or maybe even twins. I know you'd love that."

"You're insane."

He couldn't bear hearing Jeremiah's ramblings any longer. He got what he came for, the confirmation of his suspicions, and it was time to leave before he does something he'll regret.

Bruce didn't bother with goodbyes or looking back as he walked away with every intention to never see Jeremiah Valeska again. 

\---

Jeremiah laughed. Oh, he was so happy! His precious Bruce just came to see him and bring him good news. Everything went according to the plan.

Bruce looked good. Pregnancy suited him. They should definitely do it again. But this time Jeremiah won't wait in Arkham for the right time to escape. No, he will be by Bruce's side, watch him grow fat with their child. 

Ra's can have this one, but the next will be his and only his. As perfect as Bruce. As flawed as him. Future king of Gotham.


End file.
